Rise of the phoenix
by kaiserbane
Summary: Three months have past since Chaos and his troops left earth now things are beginning to stir against the Olympians and Chaos's armies must return to help before all is lost. This is the sequel to chaos assassin of light and dark
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Disclaimer I do not own percy jackson**

(Nico's P.O.V)

It's been three months since Percy did what every he did, nobody can explain it and Chaos isn't around to answer and all of his troops have gone back to there base even my girlfriend Taylor who was one of his assassin's. The gods won't allow us to go on quest to fight Gaia forces until they can figure out where she is and all the titans and primordial gods that were at New York have gone.

Now after three months of nothing Camp Half-Blood is being attacked by many monster's bearing the symbol of Kronos. This is the first hint that they are still there trying to destroy us. Unfortunately we weren't winning in fact we were barely holding them at bay of course that happens when there are only ten people fighting while the rest tried to find there gear (we had been in a shambles for about a month now) and the only thing that was stopping the monsters from entering camp was me nine other camper's and a pissed off dragon defending the fleece facing around three dozen Monsters, so not surprisingly we were being pushed back closer to the border.

I was about to give the order to retreat when a beam of light shot out of the sky, it sliced through the monsters in it's path but when it hit the ground it began to grow bigger, the first thought through my head was it's going to explode and were all dead then there was a burst of light and when I could see again all the monster's were gone well except Pelus all though he looked hurt I looked into the sky to see one of the ships that Chaos armies travel in.

"Now they show up." I muttered to myself as one of there pods shot down and hit ground not far from me and the person to step out my girlfriend Taylor.

"Hi Nico" she said

"Now you show up, you know I actually thought we were a couple so I thought you would at least tell me were you where." I replied

"I wanted to honest but Chaos wanted all the assassin's to be near Alpha incase something really bad happened."

"Is Percy okay? Well, he must be if your here now"

"Actually I'm here without permission when I left Percy was still out."

I felt like I had been hit I had hoped that Percy would be better by now but it seems like he isn't getting better.

"So there's no change to him," I said

"Well, I wouldn't say that his power level is increasing so much so that only Chaos can enter his room."

"Well, since your here you might as well explain this to everyone." I said as I turned my back on her heading back towards camp.

"Nico I wanted to come back you have to believe me."

"I do but since this is the first contact we've had from Kronos in three months I need to report it."

We fell into step as we headed towards camp. When we got to the top Taylor stopped and looked at what was the most beautiful place on this world.

"What happened?" she said as she looked at how run down the place looked.

"Most are gone, some dead we have hardly any one and our equipment is not much better."

"Why?"

"Well about a month after you left our weapons started corroding."

"Corroding?"

"You know like rust."

"I know what it is I just thought that our weapons couldn't rust."

"Well so did we, and we hardly managed to save any of our weapons it was like it was alive or something."

We began moving again disbelief clear on her face. We arrived at the Big house where all the other counselors were waiting.

"So what happened?" asked Chiron I gave them the run down of events that occurred during the fight.

"Hmmm this is not good," said Chiron.

"What are we going to do with so little weapons?" Asked Piper

"We should not worry about our weapon issue, we should be worried that they arrived after it all settled down."

"Like they knew when we were near our weakest point and attacked," said Malcolm

"Precisely if I was a gambler I would bet that they started the destruction of our weapons."

"So what should we do sir we can expect them to start attacking more often now." I said

"I don't know maybe no thats not a good idea."

"What?" we all said

"We could ask someone on there side to find out what is happening."

"But who would oh," I said

What who does he mean?" asked Taylor

"He means Annabeth." I said

"You still have her?"

"Yeah she's locked in a holding cell."

"And she hasn't escaped?"

"She can't her hands are tied above her head and her feet are tied to the ground, so she can hardly move." said Chiron

"So let's go talk to her then."

"That is not advisable."

"Why."

"She has become quite mad she seem's to think that we are trying to keep her from her destiny."

"What does she think her destiny is?"

"To destroy everyone and everything the gods stand for."

"So approximately everything." I said

"Right so what if somebody pretend to be on her side and tried to talk the information out of her."

"We have tried that it didn't work," said Katie

"Well how about this." Taylor leaned in and told us her idea.

"That is a crazy idea." said Connor "I like it."

"You know the chance's of it working are very small." said Chiron

"Yes but what choice do we have beside I can be very persuasive when I want to." said Taylor

"That I believe." I muttered under my breath "Alright then let's do it before someone else turns up on our door step."

**This is the first chapter done will update when I have time to **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Nico (P.O.V)**

I walked with Taylor to where we held Annabeth, we walked in silence most of the way until I couldn't stand it.

"Are you sure this will work?" I asked

"No" was the reply

"Then why am I letting you do this we have only been back together for two hours at most."

"I know but there is nothing you can do that will make her talk so its my turn." I stopped walking

"What if I get my Night-Terror to persuade her?"

"That won't work twice on a child of Athena. Besides were is it anyway?" I smiled as I said.

"Close."

"How close?"

"Close enough."

"What did you name it?"

"Ammet."

"What does that mean?"

"No idea I got it from a book, it was a creature of great power that was always looked like his shadow."

"So it's hiding in your shadow."

"Its not hiding in my shadow, it IS my shadow now."

"So what happened to your actual shadow then?"

"My dad removed I can call on it and see through it if it's detached from me."

"Okay lets just go see Annabeth as this is getting us nowhere." We began to walk again Taylor was now looking at my shadow out of the corner of her eye, well Ammet won't show himself unless I say so so she can look all she wants. We arrived at a tree sitting beside it was a satyr.

"We would like to talk to her Grover." I said

"Sure but you know you wont get anything out of her."

"Yeah I know."

"I'll take my leave now." said Taylor

"Yeah I'll see what I can do with her." I said as she walked off I turned to Grover.

"Open it." Grover turned around and pulled out his pipes, he began playing a tune as the tree began to rumble opening up I stepped through.

"Hello Annabeth." I said

"Go to Tartarus." came the reply as the light struck Annabeth you could see the insanity in her eyes the light that they gave off was creepy. She was handcuffed to the wall, well I say hand cuffed but her hands were actually stuck into the tree as were her feet so she couldn't attack us or herself.

"Well thats not nice and you know I have already been there and it almost killed both of us."

"I wish you were dead I wish everyone in this camp was dead."

"Your in camp Annabeth so why don't you just shut up and tell us why our weapons are corroding?" She through back her head and laughed like a manic.

"You won't be able to find out before it's to late to stop it."

"But we were able to remove most of our weapons before they were destroyed."

"It will still manage to get to them, it will find away out thats how it was designed."

"But you do realize that we can get more weapons from the Romans or even from Chaos."

"No no no no no you won't do that your not going to ruin our plan."

"How long has this 'plan' been going?"

"Since me and James killed Percy's parents."

"How do we stop it."

"I will not tell you."

"Tell me or I will send out the Night-Terror."

"Never."

"Very well then." I said then felt something very hard smack me in the back of my head as I fell to the floor I heard Annabeth laughing at me.

**Annabeth (P.O.V)**

"Never." I said as I saw someone enter from behind a dagger in their arm raised to strike.

"Very well then." Nico said as the person behind him brought the dagger came down on him and smacked his head with the hilt of the dagger. I laughed at him as surprise and pain crossed his face as he collapsed. The person put the dagger away in their belt.

"My lady I am sorry about the delay we did not know where they were keeping you." the voice was female as I looked at her I could see that she wore all black clothing and seemed to not care that she had just could of killed someone.

"Well are you going to stand there all day or are you going to get me down and did John send you."

The girl had began moving forward but when I asked about John she stopped and looked at me.

"No." she said "I was sent by commander James of the glorious Titan and Giant army to rescue you."

"Good just checking that you were truly one of the noble people of our army."

"Of course my lady James also told me that if you should doubt me I was to say that you to first made love after Percy Jackson left camp down by the beach."

"Yes that is all true well get me down."

"Yes my lady." she said as she moved closer pulled out her dagger and sliced at the tree where my hands and feet were and I fell down landed on my feet and then they collapsed on me the unknown girl rushed forwards to help me but I stopped her.

"Why did not James come himself?" I asked as I struggled to my feet.

"He wanted to my lady but when we reached the barrier we could not enter so commander James used his powers and made a hole I managed to get through before it collapsed and no matter how much the commander tried he could not make it so he could enter so he told me to find you telling me the secret that I told you as proof that I was truly an ally."

"Good lead me to him." I said as I began to walk, when I passed Nico I felt a shiver run through me as I looked at him then I spat on his face.

"Did you let him live?" I asked

"Yes I was told that I was not to kill anyone that this was just a way to humiliate them for keeping you here."

"Good lets go then."

**This is the end of the second chapter please review it the more reviews I get the fatser I post thenext chapter.**


End file.
